Inuyasha's reunion
by Dark Chrona
Summary: Inuyasha's gang, Sesshoumaru's gang, and some of Naraku's minions meet after Naraku is dead. R&R ! Pairings: Sesshoumaru X Kagura, Inuyasha X Kagome, Shippo X Souten, Kanna X Hakudoushi, Sango X Miroku, and Rin X Kohaku! Enjoy !


**I hope you enjoy~! :D This is when the Inuyasha gang, Sesshoumaru's gang, Souten, Kuroro(Yeah I know, Kuroro is a girl in the Inuyasha's anime, but I think they would make a cute couple, so please bear with me and think in this Fanfiction that it's a girl Thanks~!), and some of Naraku's minions meet up after while later 8D I hope you like~! 8D**

**Fixed the spelling/grammar issues to the best of my ability, so if I missed one or two or a thousand, then just tell me about it and I'll come back to fix it. Thanks for reading my story guys!**

**o0o**

Sango and Miroku were trying to dress their two little girls, Hana and Suta, and their youngest, new-born son, Kamo. Sango, who had finally gotten Kamo dressed, was now rocking him in her arms as she watched Miroku chasing Hana and Suta. Sango chuckled as she silently sang to Kamo, who was now falling asleep.

"Come on girls! Let daddy get you two dressed!" Miroku called desperately at the twins, who were holding hands and running away from their complaining father. Sango sighed, they were going to wake up Kamo, who had just fallen asleep. And just on cue, Kamo started to cry at the overly loud noise.

"Enough! Hana, Suta! Get dressed now! We are supposed to be leaving in another minute! And if you two aren't ready then I will not teach you how to be a demon slayer when you are older!" Sango shouted at them. Miroku smirked, it was an empty threat, though the twins thought it was real and begged their father to help them get dressed. Miroku, who was trying to hold back his laughter, grinned and nodded is head. Miroku had finally got done dressing them and got up.

"Sango, its time to go. Hana and Suta are ready," Miroku whispered at the sleeping figure of Sango. Sango woke and gave a tired smile. Nodding her head, she stood up, with Kamo with her, and walked outside. Miroku went outside too, until he remembered the other two. "Hana, Suta! Lets go," Miroku called inside the house. A second later they came out wearing the same dresses, only different colors and different shapes on them. They started to walk towards the Sacred Tree, were everything had first happened.

_**With Rin and Kohaku**_

Kohaku and Rin were now 20, having only one baby girl, who was going to be a demon slayer like her mother, father, and aunt. After Kohaku had asked Rin to marry him, Rin became a demon slayer. She was a natural, to Kohaku, but really it took almost two years for her to finally become as good as Kohaku.

After Rin was 19 and almost 20, Kohaku and Rin decided to have a baby of their own, after visiting Sango's house and seeing her baby twins. Rin was dressing her baby girl, Hikari, and was getting dressed herself. Kohaku was making breakfast with Kirara; they were trying to catch fish. Rin picked up Hikari and went outside, where her husband and Kirara were. As soon as she stepped out she burst out laughing. Kohaku had fallen in the water, trying to catch another fish. Kirara was in her smaller form and wasn't in the water, she was at the edge trying to grab the fish from there. Kohaku took his head out and looked at Rin, having a fish stuck in his mouth.

"Hey Rin! Have you seen Kuroro? Or the kittens?" Kohaku asked Rin after he took the fish out of his mouth.

Rin looked behind her and peaked inside the house. "Nope. They are probly still sleeping." Rin smiled as Kohaku nodded in agreement and went back to fishing. Kirara, who stopped fishing, went inside the house. Rin looked back confused, until she heard small meowing noises coming from inside the house. Rin smiled, most likely Kuroro had fallen asleep and didn't hear the babies crying so Kirara come inside to calm them down. Remembering something important, Rin quickly turned around.

"Kohaku! We have to get going! We are going to miss the reunion!" Rin called to Kohaku, who had just gotten back up after falling in the water again. Now remembering, Kohaku quickly got up and grabbed his Demon Slayer outfit, which just got dried.

"Rin, you should get yours on too. It will show the pride of the Demon Slayers," Kohaku told her after he slipped his on. Rin nodded, handed Kohaku Hikari, and went inside to change, telling Kohaku to feed Hikari.

After Rin had gotten dressed in her Demon slaying outfit, which was just like Kohaku's only instead of black, blue, and yellow it was white and black, they called Kuroro and Kirara. Kirara and Kuroro turned into their larger forms and let them get on them. Rin, Hikari, and Kohaku had gotton on Kirara while Kuroro grabbed his and Kirara's four kittens by his mouth. Then they left.

_**With Shippo and Souten**_

Shippo and Souten were the same age as Kohaku and Rin, 20. Shippo and Souten had gotten married after they had heard about everybody else getting married.

_**Flashback**_

_Shippo was going to the forest to train when he had seen Sounten. She was lying down on a tree branch, bruised and bloody. Shippo had remembered her as soon as he had seen her face. After he had first met her he started to like girls. He had noticed that she had a 17 year olds body, which was because she _was _17, though she still wear heavy-looking armor, weapons, and a mouth mask__**(A/N: Like Kohaku's and Sango's mask)**__. _

_Then Shippo, who was only paying attention to her looks, saw the blood and bruises from her head to her toes, she was also covered in dirt and mud. Shippo was horrified. 'Was she ok?' was all he thought. As soon as he thought that, she started to move, slightly groaning in pain in the process. Shippo saw that she was going to fall off the tree branch, which she did a second later, and Shippo caught her, holding her tight. _

_He noticed that she was trying hard to open her eyes. Once she did she gave a small, crooked, shocked, but happy smile. "S-shippo...?" Souten mumbled just before she passed out. Shippo called her name a few times, getting no response, he put his ear to her mouth. He could hear her breathing, it was small and uneven, but she was breathing. Sighing in relief, Shippo out her down and started to heal her. _

_In Soutens mind she was thinking, confused. 'He's here... Why? I had heard that he was one of the people who had defeated Naraku... I wonder if that is true? He doesn't seem strong, not even now. Wow, its been a long time since we have seen each other. Does he remember me? Doubt it. I went through the trouble to remember his name, but I doubt he remembers mine. I don't think he knows who I am.' Sounten thought, then remembering what had happened before she passed out, she started to get red. 'Does he think I'm a stalker? If he doesn't know me, but I know his name then he might think...!' Souten almost passed out in her own mind as she thought of this. Though before it could last any longer, she woke up. Groaning, she tried to sit up, but in the end gave up. She instead looked around. 'Where am I?' she thought as she closed her eyes to think._

_Shippo was at the river to get more water for her wounds. He got back up and walked with the bucket back to Souten. When he was finally there he called to her. "Souten! You awake yet?" Shippo asked, but got no answer in return. Shippo sighed. 'She must still be asleep.' Shippo thought._

_ Souten, who was now frozen with a mix of emotions, kept quiet as Shippo called her and felt her head. 'He... Remembers me...?' Souten thought, overly happy. _

_Shippo continued to talk, thinking he was talking to himself. "You know, I'm glad we met. After we did I started to like girls. I would try to get to know them and everything. Though none of them every worked out." Shippo slightly chuckled then sighed. "I want to get a mate. All of my friends are getting married and starting a family. Well not Rin or Kohaku yet, but they love each other, though they won't tell each other. __Sango and Miroku had started to have kids. They have newborn twins!" Shippo exclaimed, smiling. _

_"Kagome has finally come back, though she and Inuyasha have been gone for a while. They went to go visit Inuyasha's father's grave. Kirara has mated and had four kittens! I was so happy for her once I heard!" Shippo's smile faded. "I bet Sesshoumaru has gotten married too. And Naraku's minions who had survived. I wonder if I should marry a human? My kids would be either half demons or humans. But then they wouldn't be full demons and have the Fox family's name. I'm sure you get what I mean, you're the last of your kind too." Shippo thought for a second and shifted uneasily on the ground. _

_"Have... Have you gotten married yet, Souten? If you have, do you have kids? Who are you married to? Why are you so hurt? Did you and your husband get into a real fight? Did he hurt you?" Shippo almost yelled the last part, but calmed himself down. Now he was looking away from Souten altogether. "Remember when we were kids? And you wanted to fight to the death with me? Ha-ha, that was a fun day! I was scared at first, thinking you were some big, mean guy who was going to crush me! Luckily, though, you weren't. I remembered you had caught me and put me in a cage, then you went after my friends. In the end though, I gave you my crayons. Remember? You wanted them so bad that you let me out of the cage so we could fight to the death? I had thought I would win easily. We both were using magic so it was a bit harder than I had thought. In the end, I found the girl I wanted to live to the end with. I... I love you Souten. You may not remember me, but I remember you and that day we met clearly," Shippo whispered, getting closer and closer to Soutens face. Souten, who could feel his breathing, decided to wake up now. Faking a groan, Souten opened her eyes, and glared at Shippo, who blushed and stood up. "Your awake? For how long?" Shippo asked, a little worried._

_"Just now," Souten answered coldly. She tried to get up, but was pushed down by two firm, but gentle hands. Souten, confused and shocked, looked at Shippo._

_"You can't get up. Yours wounds aren't healed yet!" Shippo told her firmly. Souten looked away from him._

_"Why'd you help me?" Souten asked. Though she already knew the answer, she was afraid to hear it._

_"Because, your my perfect enemy," Shippo answered, smiling. Souten looked shocked, but grinned._

_"Humph," Souten mumbled. 'My perfect enemy, you are, but you are my lover and mate also, don't forget that,' Souten and Shippo thought at the same time._

_**End of Flashback**_

Souten and Shippo had twins, like Miroku and Sango, though instead of both girls, it was a boy and girl. The girl's name was Kuro while the boy's name was Fokkusu**(A/N: It means fox)**, Kuro had gotten her mothers traits while Fokkusu had gotten his fathers along with fox ears. Souten, who usually wears heavy armor, was instead wearing a dress. It was black and red, standing for death and blood.

Shippo wore what he used to as a baby fox, when he was with Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. Shippo's hair had not grown, it was still the same, as he put it in his usual pony-tail. He turned around to see Souten, looking as lovely as a rose to Shippo, done putting her hair up. Her hair was the same as when she was a kid. Souten turned around to see Shippo staring at her, and smiled at him.

"Shippo, can you get Fokkusu dressed? Kuro is already dressed," Souten asked. Shippo nodded as he got up and picked up the baby boy, who was asleep. After a bit later, Souten spoke again, breaking the silence. "Shippo, its time to go or we'll be late. I'll carry Kuro and you carry Fokkusu, deal?" Souten joked, though Shippo nodded. Getting up, he, Fokkusu, Souten, and Kuro left to go to the Sacred Tree.

_**With Sesshoumaru and Kagura**_

Sesshoumaru was on the roof, staring at the cloudless sky. He remembered that last year the had all met up also, though it was on accident. This time they planned it, and would do it every year. He remembered Rin and Kohaku didn't have a child, neither did Souten and Shippo, or Kanna and Hakudoushi. Now he heard they all had newborn babies. Though before he could think anymore, he heard his house door open, his house wasn't like a humans, it was made out of demon bones. Sesshoumaru looked down to see his oldest son, Kaze, running outside followed by his little sister, Chikyu, running after him.

Kaze had dog ears like his father, but was more like his mother. He had black, with white tips, hair, red eyes, and had his mother's personality. Kaze loved to go outside without permission, and was laid back, and didn't like to listen, he could also control the wind like his mother, but wasn't as good as it like her. He also didn't use a fan, he had a small knife that he would use, though he would get a sword once he could carry one.

Chikyu didn't have any dog ears, instead she had the pointy ears her mother and father had. Chikyu was more serious like her father; she was strict, serious, and would hit her older brother, Kaze, upside the head almost every second of the day. She had white hair with black tips, golden eyes, but on a full moon her eyes would turn ruby red. Chikyu couldn't use the wind like her older brother, instead she used the ground as a weapon. She was stronger than her older brother and would beat him when they trained. She used a small fan to control the ground, once that was out of her hand, though, she was easy to kill, so Kaze and her would practice to get stronger.

Sesshoumaru watched as Chikyu took off her sandal and was about to smack Kaze's head with it, so Sesshoumaru was about to get down, but he heard the door open. "Kaze! Chikyu!" Kagura shouted at the two kids, who stopped dead in their tracks and looked warily at their mother. Sesshoumaru decided to calm Kagura down, so he got off the roof and told her he was going to stop them.

As he talked, he saw that she was holding the youngest of the kids in her arms. She was the newborn they had about 5 months ago. She had a few pieces of hair on her head that were black. She wouldn't open her eyes unless she was being fed, but her eyes were red with a golden line in the middle for each eye. They decided to call her Mikkusu.

"Where's Kuraudo?" Sesshoumaru asked his wife, Kagura.

Kuraudo was their third child. He was still just a toddler and was usually always with Kaze, Chikyu, Kagura, or himself. Kagura, who was feeding Mikkusu, nodded towards her left leg. Sesshoumaru looked down to see a little boy holding on to Kagura's left leg. Kuraudo had just plain white hair which looked like a cloud, that's how he got his name, his eyes were also white like a clouds. Kuraudo had only underwear on as he was slowly falling asleep trying to hold on to his mothers leg.

Sesshoumaru bent down and picked up the toddler, who smiled at him. Sesshoumaru held him as he got the toddler dressed. "Kagura, call in Kaze and Chikyu, it's time we got going, or we will be late. Clean Kaze and Chikyu up and I'll get Mikkusu cleaned up, ok?" Sesshoumaru ordered her. Kagura agreed, handing him the baby, and called Kaze and Chikyu. Sesshoumaru, who was holding the baby in one arm and the toddler in the other, put Kuraudo on the ground next to his toy, which was a bone, and got Mikkusu dressed. Sesshoumaru stood up, after grabbing Kuraudo in his free arm, and walked to were Kagura, Kaze, and Chikyu where. "Are they clean yet?" Sesshoumaru asked as he walked in the room. Kaze, Chikyu, and Kagura looked at him.

"We are! Humph! You act as if we are always dirty!" Kaze pouted, in a childish way. Chikyu rolled her eyes and pushed him, mumbling 'idiot'.

"You almost always are. Now you two grab Mikkusu and Kuraudo and go outside to wait. Don't get dirty or anything! I will hurt you if you do," Kagura warned as Kaze grabbed Kuraudo and Chikyu grabbed Mikkusu, then they both left. Sesshoumaru, who was watching for them to leave, turned back to Kagura.

"What did you want to talk about in private?" Sesshoumaru asked as he kissed Kagura's forehead, he wanted to kiss her lips and all, but that would lead to other things and they had no time.

"I think I'm pregnant again. I'm going to the human doctor I've been going to," Kagura told him. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagura.

"Again? So soon? We just had our second daughter, which is our fourth child." Sesshoumaru slightly frowned, but then gave a small smile. "Oh well. I love our life and our kids. I'm happy I'm not like my father, if I was I wouldn't have so many children with one girl," Sesshoumaru smirked, it was a joke he always told Kagura, who would glare at him in a warning way.

"Its time to go, Sesshoumaru. I don't want to be late! Besides, I can ask Kagome or Rin if I am pregnant." Kagura winked at Sesshoumaru as she went outside to their children. Sesshoumaru grinned, he really did love his life.

_**Kanna and Hakudoushi**_

Kanna and Hakudoushi were 20 also. Kanna, who was supposed to have died that one day, didn't. Instead she was just badly hurt, though she had gotten her heart back. She, after Naraku died, took Hakudoushi's part of the heart and fixed her mirror, once it was fixed she looked for Hakudoushi's soul. One day when she was 18, she found it. Overly happy, Kanna made the mirror take his soul out and into his dead body. The mirror did as it was told, though after Hakudoushi's soul went into his body, the mirror broke into small pieces. Once Hakudoushi woke up, he declared his love for Kanna, who was crying with happiness, and asked her to marry him. Kanna agreed.

Kanna loved to whisper that small story to her son, Akuma. Akuma was just starting to walk, though he would always fall back down. He looked like Hakudoushi in baby form. Kanna washed Akuma's face since he had just eaten. Kanna was smiling at Akuma when Hakudoushi walked in. "Kanna the reunion is today. We have to leave now or we'll be late. And who wants to bet everybody will be there before us?" Hakudoushi joked as he hugged Kanna from behind and rocked her back and forth.

"Hm? That's today? I wanted to ask Kagura if our babies could have a play date. Since Akuma seems a bit bored here alone," Kanna answered, getting up with Akuma and Hakudoushi.

"Ok, I'm sure we can do that. We do live pretty far away from everybody else," Hakudoushi mumbled out loud. Then shrugged. "We better get going before we really do end up late." Hakudoushi grinned at his little joke. Kanna smiled as they left riding on his flying horse, Entai.

_**With Kagome and Inuyasha**_

"Inuyasha! I see people coming!" Kagome called from the window. Kagome and Inuyasha, after they had gotten married, decided to live next to the Sacred Tree. Inuyasha built a big house, it was two stories. Kagome heard Inuyasha coming down stairs. She turned around to see Inuyasha trying to get their youngest son, Majo, to let go of his hair. Kagome sighed inwardly. "Inuyasha, where are Inu and Mizu?" Kagome slightly glared at Inuyasha, who started to call their names.

"Daddy! Mommy! Mizu's picking on me!" Inu, the oldest son, complained as he ran down the stairs.

"Am not! Mommy, Inu was trying to push me down the stairs!" Mizu, the oldest girl, complained as she appeared behind Inu. Kagome sighed as she tried to get them to stop fighting. They were a lot like Inuyasha, always trying to beat each other at anything.

Mizu was the oldest of their children. She had black hair, which had a pony-tail like Shippo's. Mizu had black ears like her mother**(A/N: Kagome used the Sacred Jewl to become a half demon like Inuyasha which is why she has ears)**. Mizu had Inuyasha's eyes and if you ignored her or you were mad at her she would stare at you like the way Inuyasha has done with Kagome.

Inu was the second oldest of their children. He had silver hair like Inuyasha's and had the same ears as Inuyasha's too. Inu's eyes were deep brown, Inu was kind like Kagome was and when he got mad he didn't say anything about it, but he wouldn't talk to you.

Majo was the youngest of their children. Majo was just a toldder and barely could talk, but he loved to play with Inuyasha's hair. Majo's hair color was white with black tips, while his ears were white with black tips also. Majo's eyes were brown on the outside and yellow in the middle. Majo was also the only one to have a tail, it was almost like Shippo's, but was white with black tips and it didn't go upwards like Shippo, it went down.

"Inuyasha, get Majo dressed. Mizu and Inu come outside with me so we can greet our guests, ok?" Kagome told them as she put on her sandals. Mizu and Inu grinned and nodded; they wanted to meet their new friends. Kagome opened the door to her house and let Inu and Mizu run outside, but told them not to get dirty. Inu and Mizu ran around the Sacred Tree, laughing, then they saw something and ran to their mom. "Hm? Someones here already?" Kagome looked towards the forest and saw two little girls come out of the forest. Kagome smiled happily. "Its alright, its Hana and Suta. Remember them?" Kagome told her children, who smiled, remembering them, and ran towards the twins.

"Hana! Suta!" Mizu and Inu shouted towards them. Hana and Suta looked at them and smiled, running towards them and hugging them. They started to talk, telling everything that has happened. Kagome noticed Sango and Miroku coming out of the first holding an infant. Kagome smiled, they must have had another kid. Kagome turned to her house.

"Inuyasha! Come fast! Sango and Miroku are here! They have a new baby too!" Kagome called happily, and then she started to run to Sango and Miroku. She then started to walk, remembering that she had just gotten pregnet. "Sango! Miroku! How are you guys? And who's this little guy?" Kagome asked, still smiling.

"We are fine, how are you? And this is Kamo, hes our newest child." Sango explained, letting Kagome hold him. Sango looked at Kagomes house. "Your house is as big as ever, Kagome! How many kids do you and Inuyasha have?" Sango asked, curious. Miroku nodded in agreement.

"Even Sango and myself are waiting for Kamo to grow a little older," Miroku said as Sango rolled her eyes.

"Don't listen to him. He wants me to have another child even though Kamo was just born." Sango glared at him. Kagome laughed a bit.

"You guys are just the same. I'm happy about that. Besides we only have three right now, but I'm pregnant. Well I just got pregnant because I'm still small and not big yet." Kagome, who handed back Kamo, rubbed her tummy. "I'm hoping for a little girl." Kagome smiled. Sango and Kagome started to talk about how it was to be pregnant and how mean the guys were, which is when Inuyasha came out and Miroku left the girls to talk to him.

"Hello Inuyasha. Is that your new baby?" Miroku asked as he noticed the baby he never saw before. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah. And he's a pain!" Inuyasha groaned as Majo grabbed his father's hair again, making Miroku laugh. "His name is Majo. And I was just told Kagome was pregnant so I have to take care of him." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Then he put Majo down and sniffed the air. "Oh, Kohaku and Rin are here." Inuyasha nodded towards the sky were there were two two-tailed cats flying.

Sango and Kagome looked in the sky. "Kohaku! Kirara!" Sango waved to them. Kohaku waved back as he told Kirara to land. Kirara, as soon as she landed, turned back into her smaller form and jumped on Sango's shoulders, rubbing her head against Sango's.

"Hello Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha, Hana, Suta, Inu, and Mizu," Kohaku and Rin greeted everybody. Then Rin noticed the two new babies so she smiled and greeted them also. "Hello new babies."

"Oh! This is Majo." Kagome smiled, picking up Majo from the ground and glaring at Inuyasha for a second.

Sango showed them her baby. "This is Kamo." Sango smiled as Kohaku and Rin awed at both of the babies.

"Oh! This is our new, and our first, baby Hikari." Rin rocked Hikari in her arms as Kagome and Sango awed her and Kohaku's baby. Then the sky became dark and it started to thunder. Slightly panicked, Rin held Hikari closer to her as Kohaku tried to calm Rin down. Kagome told Inuyasha to get Inu and Mizu while Sango told Miroku to get their twins Hana and Suta.

"Everybody let's go inside, ok? It might start raining," Kagome told them, slightly worried. Then lightning hit in front of Kagome's door, making everybody freeze. Then the lightning disappeared and the black clouds left. Kagome smiled as she saw two figures appear from the smoke.

"Sorry if we scared you guys." Shippo smirked at them, holding his son Fokkusu. Then Souten came out of the smoke, which cleared up, and slightly bowed while she held her girl Kuro. "We had twins about 2 months ago. I'm holding our boy, Fokkusu, and Souten is holding our girl, Kuro," Shippo told them, proudly.

Kagome, Sango, and Rin awed at their pretty twins. Hana, Suta, and Mizu dreamed of their own kids someday. Rin who turned around to smile at Kohaku saw Ah-Un, the two-headed dragon, flying towards the ground.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin waved, then making her baby wave to them also. Everybody looked back at the dragon. Inuyasha smirked, he and Sesshoumaru had decided long ago that fighting each other was stupid and worthless, so they stopped and became slight friends.

Sesshoumaru got off the two-headed dragon, carrying his toddler. He then helped his wife, Kagura, off. Kagura was holding a new baby, one they didn't know about. Then they saw the other two hop off and run towards the rest of the gang.

"Hello Rin, Kohaku, Kagome, Inuyasha, Souten, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and kids," Sesshoumaru greeted while Kagura just nodded and greeted the girls, she also noticed that Kanna was late.

"Hey Kaze and Chikyu!" shouted Hana, Sotu, Mizu, and Inu. Kaze and Chikyu waved at them.

"Hey!" They called.

"By the way, this is Kuraudo our second boy." Kagura pointed towards the toddler in Sesshoumaru's arms. "And this is Mikkusu, our second girl," Kagura said slightly lifting the infant.

"Sesshoumaru and Kagura! Its been awhile. We should meet up more often, you guys know you are always welcome here." Kagome smiled at them, happy that they even came. "How about Sango, Souten, Rin, Kagura, and I go inside?" The girls nodded, taking their babies with them. Kagome, who was grabbing Majo, turned to the guys. "Tell Kanna to come inside when she gets here," Kagome told them and went to the house and opened the door for the girls to go inside.

Sango, who grabbed Kamo, walked inside. Souten, who took Fokkusu from Shippo, went inside with her twins. Rin, who grabbed Hikari, walked inside. Kagura, who took Kuraudo from Sesshoumaru, and went inside with both of the babies. Kagome went inside last, shutting the door. "Ok, does anyone need to have a check up?" Kagome asked the girls.

"Yeah, I might. I'm not sure if I'm pregnant or not." Kagura sighed. "I'm hopping I'm not. I need a little break. These kids are so energetic." Kagura smirked a bit. Everybody agreed with her. Kagome nodded her head.

"Ok then. Put your children in the red crib and I'll put mine in the blue." Kagome ordered. Kagura, for once, did what she was told, and put her kids down. "Ok, let's go to the bathroom." Kagome led her to the bathroom and they went inside.

After a minute or two later, Kagura and Kagome came back out. "Yep, she's pregnant," Kagome conformed. Rin, Souten, and Sango gave small claps, as in 'I hope you do well'. Kagura sighed and picked up her infant and put her toddler on the floor to play.

"Oh! Can you help Kirara? I want to see if she's going to have more kittens! If she is then she has to stay home from now on," Rin asked Kagome, who nodded. Rin, happy, went to the door, and called for her. "Kirara! Come inside for a second!" Rin called.

Kirara came inside in her smaller form, carrying her four kittens with her. Rin took the kittens and put them on her lap with her baby. Kagome took Kirara to the bathroom and shut the door. Rin waited, anxious. Kagome finally came out, making Rin want to jump up.

"No, sorry Rin, but Kirara's not pregnant. You probably have to wait a bit, since she just had kittens she might not want to have more until her ones now can walk, eat by themselves, and fend for themselves," Kagome explained to a disappointed Rin. Rin nodded, understanding. Before anybody else could talk, the door opened. Kagome, who was going to tell them to get out, saw it was Kanna. "Kanna! You arrived! And you have a baby?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, this is our first baby boy, Akuma." Kanna held out him for everybody else to see. "Hakudoushi is bragging about it." Kanna chuckled. Everybody else smiled, happy for their friend.

"We are seeing if anyone's pregnant," Kagome explained why they were all in here.

"Oh. We had Akuma five months ago, so I would like to see if I am pregnant," Kanna asked.

After an hour, Kagome had seen if any of them were pregnant, only Kagura, Kagome, Kanna, and Rin were. The boys were talking about who was going to be the strongest of the kids. Of course once they tried it out on the kids, Chikyu won, easily. Though Mizu had knocked Chikyu's fan away and almost won. Everybody started to leave, since the kids were falling asleep.

**o0o**

**Like it? Hate it? Too long? Probably my longest O_o lol!**

**ALSO: To answer some of the reviews (aka, the only two reviews I have xD), I'll answer their questions now:**

**Kasuga-Tenshi: I just want you to know that I wrote this such a long time ago and now that I look back on it, I agree with you. Rin loves demons (especially Sesshoumaru-sama) and she wouldn't hurt them. When I wrote this and posted it, I just thought of her and her husband (in this story, at least haha) and how they would be amazing together :P**

**Zidore: Thanks for giving me the horses name! (if you look back, you'll see that I added it in the story :3) I wrote pregnant wrong many times in this story, which I went back and fixed thanks to your comment, and I only wrote it wrong because I just couldn't spell great back when I wrote this story and my Word document where I wrote didn't have spellcheck.**

**I honestly don't know why they have so many kids xD I probably thought something along the lines of "Sesshoumaru is a beast! He'll probably be doing it all the time once he gets a wife!" when I was writing this haha. I know why Kagome and Inuyasha have many kids, it's because I saw a drawing of them with their future kids ;D**

**And if you still want me to do that happy story for SesshoXKagu, then I will be delighted to. Just message me or even comment back on here on what you want it to be about if you still want me to. I just hope you see this :P If you don't want me to do it anymore, I understand, it's been like two-three years since you wrote that comment (I seriously never realized that people commented on this until just a few days ago! I'm sorry!)**

**Thanks for your reviews guys! Please continue reading my stories!**


End file.
